


All of Me

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Missionary Position, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Post -mission, Barry and his fiance Kara spend a hot afternoon on the Kent Family farms.





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr post](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/163913351696/superflash-ship-thoughts-romantic-or-what).  
>  Also, there's an obvious homage to _Smallville_ in this oneshot

Barry picks up a Rubix cube-like device

“What’s this? An abridged teaser’s guide to everything Kryptonian?”

Kara blushes, “Something like that. I want you to all of me, every part, especially with the wedding three months away.”

Barry approaches his fiance slowly, brushing his nose against hers, “I love you, but I almost lost you back there.”

“You didn’t.”

Slipping his hand over her heart, she whispers, “I’m still here.”

“I know.”

Their mouths meld together in a soft smooch. Kisses grow with passion wet, sloppy, desperately. For a metahuman and an alien with superspeed, they find it easier to take their time. Barry picks Kara up over in his arms with a grunt. She loves flying, but with Barry it’s as if she’s floating - lost in nothing but him. He tosses her gently on the bed. Their lips break apart she bounces on the mattress with a giggle.

With a finger wag, Kara beckons, “Come here.”

She inches up his white t-shirt, but before she yanks it off, he rips open her purple plaid button up. Her black tank top with lace straps is quick to follow. A pile of clothes is heaped onto the floor by bookshelf. Hues of pink and orange light peak through thin slots in the painted red wood. Her wavy blonde hair splays out against the pillows. Her bright blue eyes flicker up to his gorgeous green ones. Kisses, licks, and nips trail alongside her cheek and neck. She bites back a whimper.

“Did Clark and Lo ever use this?” The speedster asks, pausing his ministrations

“Yes.” The hero confirms, grumbling, “Does it matter?”

He chuckles with a boyish grin “Not a bit.”.

They breathe each in, savoring the fact they have all the time in the world. Well, at least until there’s another attack on their cities. Barry maps every inch of her body with his lips, tongue, and teeth. A wet kiss lingers dangerously close to her panty line.

“Just…” Kara pleads, biting her lip in desperate pant, “C’mon,”

Barry smirks, nodding, “I gotcha."

He kisses her clitoris through the cotton fabric. She gasps in surprise, cupping the back of his head. Her eyes fall shut, if only for a moment. But Kara lifts her hips when Barry’s fingers pull at her sky blue underwear. Kara unclasps her mismatched floral bra, flinging it aside with the rest of the clothes. Barry’s gaze soaks her. He pecks the gem on her engagement ring, resting on her taunt stomach.

“Well, Mr. Allen.” The blonde challenges with a smirk, “Do I have to take matters in my own hands?”

“Don’t you dare.” His voice drops to a whisper, “So beautiful.”

His breath ghosts over her wet heat. Her legs provide the perfect cradle, though he presses her open a bit more. His tongue darts out, licking her fold.

“Shit.” Kara moans, toes curling.

He teases her with a few soft licks, burying his head even closer to that sweltering heat when he eats out with vigor. Barry hums against her core, vibrations driving her crazy. It’s just he wants. Moaning, groaning, and sucking on that tiny little pearl leave her hips thrusting against his face. Kara cups her breast, caressing  while he other hand searches for purchase. Barry groans at the sight of Kara’s hand on her chest. A string of curse words spill out into the alcove of the barn. They have to be careful. One night before pillow talk, Kara was sated, yet Barry was in a bit of pain. She fractured his shoulder. Thank Rao, the bone only needed a few hours to heal itself. His fiance’s hand clamps down on the white bed sheet

When two digits work their way in that maddening clutch, Kara falls apart underneath him. She feels very floating, and Barry’s hands pin her hips down onto the bed to keep his wife to bed from actually floating in mid-air.

After a moment’s respite, Barry wipes his mouth – a sight which makes Kara bite her lip.

“You okay there, Danvers?”

“Awesome, but don’t get cocky with me, Bartholomew,”

Adopting a British accent, he chimes, “Why I would never, milady, but it seems we own your Aunt Martha and Uncle John new sheets.”

“Really?” She observes, noting a huge tear, “Damn it.”

“Well, at least we didn’t break the bed.”

His fiance finishes, “Yet.”

His crawls up the mattress slight, body blanketing hers. She eases his black boxer briefs down past his ass. Barry hastily steps out of them, pouting that he had to pull away from his beautiful fiance. Their fingers intertwine above her head. She palms his erection, pumping softly.. Barry shudders at the exquisite feeling of her hand. He checks if she’s ready just as he always done.

“Breathe,” instructs her fiance, cupping Kara’s cheeks.

She does the same, adding, “Go slow.”

They look at each other, pausing the frenzy as if their home words are right there beside them. Her nose brushes over, tracing his lips. He offers her a warm smile before his mouth slants over hers. Soft pecks become needy, tongues twinning together. Barry breathes, pushing in slowly until he’s buried to the hilt. They refuse to utter a single word, simply holding each other close. Kara gasps when he pulses inside her like a live wire.He pulls out, pushing back in gently. 

Their pace starts out slow for them. Harmonious rhythm hits a staccato beat. Springs creak underneath as do the floorboards. Skin slaps against skin. 

“Fuck!” Barry grits

Kara swallows a moan as he spills into her in long hot spurts. As if they’re tethered to one other, Kara joins him seconds later Sweat beads above her cleavage. Her skin flushes pink. Air puffs beside her neck. Her fingers dance along the column of his spine.When he’s much more alert, Barry peppers her ear, cheek, and neck with kisses.

Kara exhales, hand sweeping through his spiky brown locks, “You okay there, tough guy.”

“Definitely.” He nods, playfully nipping at her pulse point.

“No, no, no. We have to help Aunt Martha and Uncle John set up for dinner. Alex, Maggie, Clark, and Lois will be here in twenty minutes.”

“You heard them?”

Finishing her cellphone out of her jean pocket, Kara answers, “Cellphone.”

“Oh.” Barry frowns, slipping back into his boxer briefs and jeans.

Pillow feathers are everywhere, but they’ll deal with that tomorrow. The Kent-Danvers clan gathers around the kitchen table. Alex presents a pie.

“Guess what flavor?” Her sister tests, warning, “And no peeking I covered in lead foil.”

“Chocolate pecan.”

Maggie recalls, “The best pie in all the galaxies.”

“Yay!” Kara cheers.

Barry hopes, “Uh-oh. You better have two of the those.”

“Of course we do.” The couple promises simultaneously.

A sweet ending to a hot afternoon was the perfect way to end their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if my formatting is off, my laptop has gone to Tech Village Heaven in the sky, so stories are written on my phone and tablet.  
> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
